


the heart knows

by Agust_Deadman



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Backstage, Behind the Scenes, Bottom Jungkook, Bottom Mark - Freeform, Confessions, Crying, Depression, Dorms, Eventual Smut, Family Issues, Feels, Filming, Fluff, Guilt, Happy Ending, Homophobia, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idols, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Panic Attacks, Randomness, Secrets, Self-Hatred, Social Anxiety, Top Jackson, Top Yoongi, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agust_Deadman/pseuds/Agust_Deadman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jungkook thought he was just an average kid, but things started to change as he grew up. he ignored his suspicions and trained to be an idol, eventually debuting as part of BTS but soon what jungkook had ignored came back to the surface...</p><p>and who would of guessed the cause was min yoongi...</p><p>(i cringe at that attempt at a summary, vv sorry x3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so... random 2am fanfic *bangs head on desk*  
> idk what this is, have fun (or dont)  
> ive never posted anything on here before but i spend my life on here so i figured i might as well. i apologise for any feels you might catch and im v sowwy for spelling mistakes and all that jazz. i cant spell and my grammar is shit so yh....
> 
> there will probably have 2 or 3 chapters depending on my effort levels cause im very lazy. i do have a rough plan and it may get heavy and sad real quick in the next chapter but whatever. 
> 
> this fic is from the depths of my random af and dark soul so it may get a bit weird at times or may not make sense but plz go with it ;) if you wana comment shit feel free and have...fun?
> 
> anyhoo imma stop before i get carried away.

**prologue:**

Jungkook never thought that he was different or special as a child. He never had a reason too. The young boy was always smiling and playing with his many friends. But when it was time to enter high school, things began to change...

For some reason jungkook lost his focus in life, he became a target for bullies and others who wanted to put them selves on a pedestal above the rest. He lost his friends to popularity and confidence; he became an outcast. The only things that kept jungkook sane were dancing and singing. He loved the feeling of hearing his voice project across the schools practice room and the way his body became free when he moved to the rhythm of the music.

One day his vocal teacher who he admired more than any other suggested that he should try out for the company Big Hit. On the way home jungkook made up his mind and knew it was worth a shot to do what he loved. He also knew that being a trainee in the kpop industry was exceptionally hard and there was no promise that he would ever debut. But he made the choice anyway. Jungkook was unsure how his parents would react but he hoped that they would support him like they had always done. No matter how bad things were at school, his eomma and appa were always making sure he was OK and keep him on track. His home life was organised and it was one of the reasons he was still able to keep his grades up.

As soon as he arrived home, jungkook sat his eomma and appa down to tell them what his vocal teacher had said. After listening carefully to there son, they both nodded in agreement and told him that he was extremely talented and they would fully support him to follow his dream as long as the income was good.

After months of waiting for the application form it was finally time for his audition and jungkook looked and felt ready to pass out as he entered the room. He calmed his nerves and introduced himself "anyeonghaseyo, jeon jungkook imnida."  
He took a deep breath and started his performance.

Three weeks later he received conformation that he was officially accepted into Big Hit. He began train immediately and that is how after years of training jungkook debuted as a part of the 7 member group Bts (bangtan sonyandan)

_(a/n: it starts now hehehe :3)_

 

.oo0oo.

 

After coming home from their comeback stage for dark & wild performing war of hormone. The exhausted members piled into their dorm and collapsed. After a few minutes, j-hope suggested they watch a film and jungkook (being in love with iron man) demanded to watch iron man 2. All the members apart from tae ,who was up for anything that jungkook asked to do, complained bitterly but sat down anyway having watched this film the night before.

Suga normally chose to sit alone during movies to escape from the pile of bodies that was moulded together on the floor. But today he decided to join the rest in the group huddle. The older member found himself sat between jungkook and jin, seeming to have accepted the fact that he was the filling in a jinkookie sandwich. The movie was great and jungkook was trying to enjoy it but he had this strange, distracting, warm feeling in his heart. He tried to figure out the cause and came to the conclusion it was a romantic feeling. A romantic, loving feeling towards min yoongis small form hugging into his in close proximity.

Jungkook wasn't dumb, despite being the maknae of the group. In-fact, he was pretty sure he was one of the more aware members of the group after suga and joonie hyungs. He knew what these feelings meant even though he was pretty sure they were in no way sexual. Despite that fact, having the desire to cuddle and hold hands with someone who you usually dont have the most amount of physical contact with was...abnormal to say the least. Kookie had come to the conclusion that he was perhaps, gay.

The full force of his discovery hit him moments later and he hurriedly excused himself to go to the bathroom. He barely reached the toilet before the contents of his stomach came back up. Once he had expelled the last bits of take away the group ordered at the comeback venue, jungkook sat in a pool of despair, tears and saliva. Just seconds later, jin, namjoon and the others came rushing in after hearing the sound of someone puking. They all started to crowd round the distressed kookie until jin hyung told them to wait outside and give the boy some space. Jins sweet motherly voice soothed the young boys flowing tears and uneven breaths. "kookie, would you mind telling me what happened? I know you were sick and feel awful but i need you to tell if there is anything else i should know." He said in a worried tone. Kookie carefully considered before answering in a shaky voice "no i just...i think I-i overdid it on stage today. I probably just need some rest and ill be fine in the morning. Tell the others not to worry and that i will be fine jin-hyung" the older one of the two thought before accepting the maknaes answer; it was true that jungkook always works hard on stage and he is human so he must feel bad sometime, right? "Ok, as long as your sure your OK. Try and get some rest now kookie and ill explain to the kids." With a final ruffle and a squeeze of the shoulder to kookie, seokjin helped him off the floor of the bathroom and into their bedroom.

After jin-hyung left to explain the cause of jungkooks sudden sickness to the others, the youngest lay in bed tossing and turning with thoughts about what happened and how he was going to continue in life. Jungkook final drifted off to sleep hours later into a nightmare of confusion and secrets.

 

.oo0oo.

 

The morning after jungkooks discovery, he woke to a throbbing headache and feelings of guilt and worry. He had spent all night tossing and turning, thinking about the affect on bangtan his 'issue' could have. Jungkook decided he would tell no one and keep it as secret as he could ; in an industry like this, information like that would ruin careers. He was about to doze off again when jimin came in to wake him and help him up as they had schedule first thing that morning.

"Hyunggggg~" jungkook whined bitterly as he was pulled from his warm bed into the crowded kitchen. There was a moment of muffled and sleepy ''mornin' kid'' from the other members as jin hyung served breakfast. As he gave kookie the plate, he quickly asked ''how are you this morning?'' With a worried glance.  
"Im fine hyung dont worry.'' Jungkook answered maybe too fast to not be suspicious but jin let it pass.  
'"Ok but dont push yourself too hard today at filming...'' he mumbled before patting kookies shoulder and walking to his seat. Shit. He forgot about the weekly idol episode they were filming and he heard from other idols that the mc's were very nosy and picked up on sensitive subjects. To be honest jungkook was scared to go...scared because he wasn't sure how to handle ideal types anymore. What if he slipped up? What if he was asked to do skinship? He was an emotional mess inside but he looked perfectly calm on the outside.

After the 40 minute drive to the filming sight, the grumbling idols entered the Building. As jungkook stepped through the front door, he felt bile rise in his throat. Nerves bubbled in the pit of his stomach and his legs became numb. It was backstage when someone noticed kookies nerves. Yoongi tapped the pale boys shoulder and gave him a concerned look "you seem a bit off kid, feeling OK?" Jungkook was caught off guard by this and stumbled out a reply "y-yes, yes im fine." Yoongi gave him an uncertain look but didn't push any further.

Filming began and jungkook managed to avoid unwanted attention. Of course he participated in the different corners and represented bangtan as was expected of an idol. But jungkook was suspicious as nothing ever went this well for him. It was in the last 20 minutes of filming that things started to go wrong... it was the fan calls corner where fans could leave messages and questions for their favourite idols. They were about 3 messages in when one came in for jungkook. "Oppa~ OPPA~ why are you so shy around women? What is your type? Have you ever had a girlfriend? SARANGHAE OPPAAAA~"  
The mc's looked at jungkook, eyebrows raised. "Well kookie, what is your type?"  
Jungkook was sat frozen in his chair, trying to come up with an answer that Sounded genuine. "i...uh...i like quiet girls who have many talents"  
Doni smirked and asked "sounds like you have someone in mind, a girlfriend maybe?"  
Jungkook expected this and already had his answer "no, no I've just seen girls in dramas who are like that." A blush coated his cheeks and he prayed the mc's would move on. To his delight, they moved on to taehyung and a question about what planet he was from. Jungkook thought he was clear, but the boy kept noticing yoongi. The rapper was shooting curious and concerned glances from his seat. Knowing yoongi, jungkook was sure that even though he was let off earlier, his hyung wouldn't leave without an answer for the way he was acting today.

 

.oo0oo.

 

Back at the dorm that Evening, kookie collapsed onto his bed. The room was cramped and having 3 bunk beds and a single bed squeezed in didn't help. But at this time he was alone with his thoughts, the others were in the kitchen preparing or eating food. Jungkook wasn't hungry. His heart was beating out of his chest and he felt hot tears spill down his face. He didn't mean to cry but the day had taken a lot out of him and he felt like he was about to shut down. The nerves, secrecy, lying and dodging questions made him feel like a con and a bad person but he knew that it was the only way to protect his secret and keep bangtan safe. After jungkook regained his senses, he sat on his bed facing the wall trying to stop the flow of tears. He was lost in his on head, fighting off the despair of his situation.

Yoongi had been concerned all day about the state of the precious maknae. He seemed so nervous almost like he was scared of something. The others didn't notice and he even went to jimin who was normally always aware of the others issues but he was busy comforting hoseok about his current insomnia. It wasn't uncommon for idols to be restless in sleep but it was not something the members expected from hoseok. None of the others had any clue about why jungkook was like this. Of course all the members were aware of jungkook throwing up the night before but yoongi thought that wasn't a reason to be afraid. When they got home yoongi had some work to finish but as soon as he was done he went to find jungkook. This time he wouldn't let kookie get away with avoiding the question. Yoongi was his hyung, he had to answer dammit. He asked jin who said he was in their bedroom.He walked to the hallway outside the room and looked through the cracked open door. Yoongi was not expecting to find a crying jungkook desperately trying to stop his waterfall of tears. He heart broke a little and a gasp escaped his mouth looking at jungkook who he had looked after and protected for years in a state which could only be described as despair.

Jungkook felt an arm slip around his waist and a body join him on the bed. "kookie-ah, whats wrong? What happened? Please tell me jungkook, let me help." Pleaded yoongi. Despite being the grandpa of the group, he did care deeply for all the members; especially jungkook (he had a soft spot for the younger boy. He was cute, how could he not?). "Hy-hyung," jungkook hiccuped "im a failure, im a mistake and i f...failed BTS" his lower lip trembled before he released a sob and the tears flowed again. It took yoongi what seemed like hours to calm jungkook down enough to try and talk to him. "Jungkook, what happened? I just want to help you. I promise whatever it is i wont be disappointed or angry." Yoongi looked into jungkooks eyes as he said it and he registered a look of acceptance in his youthful features. "I- im gay." Jungkook whispered.

Yoongi knew full well how hard it is to come to terms with something as controversial as this because well...well he was gay too. But at kookies age... he felt awful for his doesang having to go through this alone. He now understood why jungkook was so afraid today and why the ideal type question seemed to phase him so much. "Jungkook..." the younger boy turned away from his hyung, face full of shame. "Jungkook... look at me kookie-ah, its OK." Jungkook timidly looked into his hyungs eyes and his began to water. "Shhh... shhhh kookie-ah, hyungs got you" yoongi wrapped his arms tighter around jungkook as he whispered to yoongi "why do you understand? Its not normal or accepted so why do you not have an issue with it?" Yoongi wasn't sure how to respond, so he went with the truth. "uh...jungkook, im gay too..." he felt jungkook still in his arms.  
"But hyung...why did you never say anything?" Jungkook seemed a little down as he said those words.  
"First off, i only realised this year about 10 months ago. And second, i never felt the need. Im not just gonna walk into dinner and say 'oh hey guys im gay' " yoongi replied in his usual bored and sarcastic tone. Jungkook looked slightly dumbfounded but nodded his head quickly.

"And kookie, if you ever want anything or just need to cool off, im here for you" yoongi said. Jungkook then did something the rapper didn't see coming. He turned round in yoongis embrace and pecked his lips before whispering "thank you hyung" before swiftly existing the room and presumably joining the others. Yoongi sat there in shock. "No problem kookie" yoongi mumbled to himself with a small smirk on his face.

 

.oo0oo.

 

For the next 2 years, yoongi and jungkook dealt with everything together. The two supported each other; both had demons, some worse than others. Variety shows no longer posed an issue and both were not phased by off handed questions anymore. It was just before the comeback for run and they were being briefed on the music video concept; They had to film the prologue and run MV. Bangtan was being split into pairs of sorts. Jin was on his own, v and rapmon were paired, hoseok and jimin (to their delight) were paired and that left... yoongi and jungkook. The other members didn't really seem to know how close the two had gotten. Sure they went out for lamb skewers together and were put together a lot but so was everyone in bangtan, right? When they announced the pair, both were ecstatic and hugged tightly. Everyone looked a bit stunned apart from jimin, but of course jimin had noticed how they acted together. He was the secret guardian angel of BTS and somehow knew everything.

When it came time to shoot the prologue, yoongi and his doesang had a blast. They were genuinely having fun playing around and relying on each other. It was getting late into the 3rd day of filming and they were filming the scene outside on the sofas at night. The group of boys were told to get comfy; jungkook placed his head on yoongis lap and stared up at his hyung. Above the green haired head, stars sparkled and the moon shone down making him seem like he was glowing.

The man was... well, he was simply Beautiful...

Jungkook realised then that, although he was content with being, what he considered, the 24 year old's best friend, He wanted something more out of min yoongi... he wanted... a relationship.

He wanted to cuddle in bed with his hyung and hold hands, go on dates and just do what couples did. Jungkook considered carefully. He wondered what it would feel like to have yoongis lips on his; would he like it? He decided to confess after shooting because he knew his resolution would fade quickly if he waited any longer.

It was soon after filming and yoongi was getting refreshments from the stand. As he poured the cheap coffee, yoongi became lost in thought. All through filming the last scene, jungkookie seemed distracted and not fully aware. He remembered last time kookie seemed off and he didn't find out in time. Even though he did not appear to be as troubled as before, yoongi would rather find out before something happened. His eyes quickly scanned the area for the youngest member and found him thankfully accepting a coat from the staff members. Just before he made his way over, jungkook turned around and spotted yoongi. When their eyes met, kookie broke into a sheepish smile and made his way over.

"Hyung, can we talk in private please?" Jungkook mumbled anxiously with the adorable smile still etched into his pretty features. yoongi wondered what his doesang wanted to say and if it had anything to do with why he seemed so out of it earlier before quickly agreeing. The pair shuffled over to a quiet corner in the cold night air.

"So umm, what did you want to say kookie-ah?" Yoongi said awkwardly. Jungkook blushed slightly before he tried to find the courage to say what he wanted. "I-i uh...i really like you hyung. A-and i um, i dont even know if you like me...like, like like me but, i um i thought maybe, would you date me min yoongi?" Yoongi stood there shocked, not knowing what to say.  
"I, i mean, i know it would cause issues if anyone found out and it would mean we need to be very carefully and..and um, the members...may not like it but..." kookie trailed off, looking nervous and embarrassed. Yoongi was still quite shocked over the adorable confession, the nervous stuttering and embarrassed blush was really endearing.

He rushed forward to hug his scared doesang and petted his hair softly. Jungkook did something very unexpected and made a soft whining noise at the comforting touch. Yoongi raised an eyebrow but didn't comment; he knew jungkook loved to be coddled and given comforting touch. He assumed it was because as a kid, jungkooks parents weren't really the type to praise or spoil their kid. He grew up in a strict household and didn't really get the comfort he wanted or needed. his parents were perfectly nice, just not the comforting type...Jungkook looked at his hyung in the eyes and gave a classic cocky smirk the younger was known for and said "i guess thats a yes then min yoongi."

Yoongi looked at the kid in front of him and gave a snarky look with no force behind it. "Thats hyung to you little boy" he said before pulling jungkook into a deep kiss. The boy melted in his arms and gave a content sigh "feels like home" jungkook smiled at his hyung. Yoongi spent years watching the kid and was observant enough to realised he either hadn't really engaged in sexual situations before or didn't want to be part of them. He watched jungkooks response carefully but figured he would just see what happened. The reaction was not negative, in fact it was quite positive.

"Hyung," jungkook asked timidly "does this mean were dating now?"

Yoongi gave a small chuckle and nodded his mint green head "yes kookie, if thats what you want"

Jungkook pulled his hyung onto the couch used for filming and snuggled close, inhaling yoongis sweet scent. The two watched the night stars and thought about happiness and the future.


	2. With you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook was happy finaly. He had min yoongi by his side and he accepted himself. But the world decided to throw him a curve balll. He just wanted to be in love in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled so much posting this. This is my 7th time writing the notes and i cant be asked. But whatever, sorry for the long af gap between updating. Its currently 1:35 so i blame tiredness for the god aweful spelling and like 10000 typos. This chapter took a lot to write cause it pretty personal to me and touched on how i felt at a hard time. Its not as long as the first but its because i split the chapter in two. The other part is emotional for me and i cba to edit the rought plan i have for the next chapter so yh. The timeline is super messed up in this fic and the events like MAMA, comebacks and seasons are wrong but go with it OKAYYYY. i love mark hes life yassss have some mark. We all ne some mark (and markson toooo) Hope you like it, enjoy and feel free to comment (i want to know what you think) :3

It had been 3 months since jungkook and yoongi started dating. Although the relationship was comfortable, they hadn't gone futher than kissing. Yoongi was already keeping a close eye on kooie because of inexperience or lack of want for anything sexsual. (He susspected it was the last). In the new dorms one night, yoongi suck into jungkooks bed to cuddle. He immidiately felt the youngers cold body shift towards his warm body; why was he so cold? He looked down the bed to see jungkooks feet poking out the end. He pulled the covers down to protect kookies feet from december 30ths winter cold. Yoongi placed a kiss on his mouth but jungkook pulled back in his sleep and mummbled 'no...hyung...feels wierd' quietly and pouted cutely. The older raised his eyebrows then realised that that one sentence, eventhough jungkook was sleeping, confirmed his suspicions. He shook his head in concern and stoked his lovers hair. He wondered if jungkook knew abour his disintrest in anything sexsual. Yoongi thought to himself that he would wait for kookie to tell him. It was too unfair to just assume...

 

.oo0oo.

 

As bts made their way onto the airoplane to hong kong, china for MAMA. It was a 3 hour flight and jungkook had lots of free time to spend thinking about anything and everything.About 2 hours into the flight jungkook awoke from sleep feeling stuffy and uncomfortable in the cramped airplane seats. He had never liked airoplanes as they always felt too enclosed and the air seemed kinda stale. As his mind wandered from absolute boredome, he began thinking about his relationship with min yoongi. Jungkook turned his head and looked at the sleeping rapper next to him. Although his eyes were puffy from lac of sleep and he was barefaced, yoongi was still the most beautiful man he had ever seen. The world seemed brighter when his boyfriend was arround; he struggled to get through even a day without him. When the got home after different scedules, the pair of them would not part for anything. Jungkook and yoongi had talked jokingly about how oblivious the other members had to be not to notice. Even namjoon with his sexy brain had yet to figure them out.

  
Jungkook guessed that was because they hadnt gone very far. In his heart he knew the reason for that but his mind couldnt accept it. He hated to think how dissapointed yoongi would be when (if) jungkook told him. He felt a lump form in his throat and hus eyes begin to water at the thought of his boyfriend hating him. He was yet again 'special' or 'different' in some way and jungkook hated it. Didnt he deserve a break? Surely the world could see he had enough to deal with already.

 

.oo0oo.

 

Jungkook felt a shift next to him as yoongi awakened.

"Jungkook," heturned his head at the sound of a familiar gravely voice "why are you crying love?"

Jungkook said he hated pet names but secretly he loved the feeling of yoongi calling him 'love'. He had been so lost in thought he failed to notice he was still crying. "I...i uh," jungkook stuttered as he broke eye contact with his hyung. His cheeks blushed and yoongi gave him an expecting look. "I-its nothing, dont worry hyung. I just thought about some sad stuff."

Yoongi didnt belive him completely and still wanted a better reason. He didnt like to see his precious boyfriend in tears, more so when he didnt know why. "Alright kookie, but you will tell me at some point. Promise me that you will give me the real reason by the end of this trip. I just want to know your ok."

He felt jungkook give him a reasuring squese of the had as he promised "of course yoongi hyung." Yoongi put up the arm rest so jungkook could lean on him and the two soon fell asleep in eachothers ambrace only to be woke  up by the plain landing in hong kong.

 

.oo0oo.

 

Jungkook sat playing piano on his phone backstage at MAMA before the got7 and bts colaboration. Resently the two groups had been getting closer and some of the members were close friends. While everyone else was playing or talking amongst themselves, jungkook was alone. He was aproached a bit later by mark hyung, one of the rappers from got7. Though the age gap was big mark did not seem to care and jungkook suspected it was because he was from america where the culture is much different. They spent time on small talk and laughed together but jungkooks eyes kept going to his blue/green haired boyfriend. As jungkooks focus was elsewere he failed to notice mark observing his actions like a hawk. Jungkook excused himself to go over to the corner to yoongi and just as mark expected, they shaired a kiss. Little did either of them know that mark had noticed them sneeking around together several times before. However something bothered mark eventhough they were clearly in love.

There was still 45 minutes before the practices were due to start. Mark had seen enough over the past months and had decided to step in. He called jungkook over and asked if they could talk alone; kookie followed, curious to know what his hyung wanted. He knew mark well enough that he trusted his good intent and therefore was not worried about this 'talk'.

 

.oo0oo.

 

He and mark sat in a spare room down the corridor to be able to talk freely without all the cameras that were filming behind the scenes.

"So," mark began "i know you and yoongi have been dating for around three months now."

Jungkook sat up straight in suprise and stuttered "h-how? Were we too obvious? Does anyone else know?!"

Mark chuckled at the paniced kid "no, just that i enjoy people watching and althought everyone is oblivious i apear to not be so unobserving."

Jungkook was once again impressed by marks korean and how he used such complicated words and sentences. "So... why did you want to talk to me about it? I hope you dont have an issue with us being together..." jungkook said sadly.

Mark raised his eyebrows at jungkooks words. Had he come accross like that? He hoped not. " of course not! I just wanted to confirm something is all. I want you to know i could be completely wrong and getting the entire situation mixed up."

"Thats fine, i will keep it in mind hyung." Jungkook replied, curious to find out what mark wanted to say.

Mark looked nervous as he began. " its just that, as i watch you, i cant help see that you dont really seem interested in kissing and all things after that." He watched jungkooks face cautiously before continuing, " i just wanted tomake sure i was understanding it right and if i was, i wanted to be sure you knew you werent alone and that your not a freak."

Jungkook looked at his hyung in suprise, "i...i...yes your right. As much as i love yoongi and i eould do anything for him, kissing and all that just arent 'fireworks and heave'. Its not that i hate it or anything, i just dont feel anything special." Jungkook blushed for a moment before quietly saying " it doesnt turn me on."

Mark nodded in understanding. "What you feel... i dont know how to explain. Aigo, what you feel doesnt make you a freak and its not just you. You are or feel Asexsual. This isnt to say you arent gay...or bisexsual? But it just means you dont feel sexsual attraction. There are vairing degrees of asexuality; some cant even stand cuddeling and some are ok up to sex. Being asexsual doesnt mean you cant have sex, just that you most likely wont feel anything. You can still pleasure you partner and ect. I know this is a lot of information but i want you to understand." Mark leaned over and squesed jungkooks shoulder.

Jungkook just nodded. "O-okay, i got it. I mean i already knew but i didnt know what it was. It feels better to be able to put a name on it." He smiled brifely but it turned into a frown "i have two things that im confused and also quite curious about. First, why do you talk like its from experience? And second, who from your group are you dating? is it jackson." Jungkook finished with a knowing smirk.

Mark looked suprised but he couldnt keep the impressed smile off his face. "You may be young but you know and see alot dont you jungkook. And yes it is jackson, we have been together since before debut; all the members know but the company doesnt. I would like to keep it that way." Mark looked into the youngers eyes and jungkook nodded. "Amd to answer the first question, its beacause im also asexsual. I have kinda always known and just accepted it. Growing up in the U.S sort of helped me come to terms. as much as idont enjoy sex, with jackson i dont even mind. I would so anything for that boy." He smiled wistfuly at jungkook.

 

.oo0oo.

 

mark and jungkook wanted to talk more but decided they had been away for long enough and the others would notice. They exchanged phone numbers before returning.

As soon as yoongi saw jungkook he went strait to him. "Where were you?" Yoongi asked with concern. Jungkook just held his hand and said "catching up with mark hyung." Jungkook looked into his boyfriends eyes and saw a hint of something like jelousy. He smiled at that thought and kissed his boyfriends lips, deciding to think about everything he just learned later. at this moment all he wanted to think about was his beautiful boyfriend and the upcoming performance with his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo... chapter 1 done *yayyyyy* 
> 
> idk when i will post the next one but soon and it will defiantly be weirder than this one. sorry about the time skips but im too lazy and writing at 2am is not good lmao.
> 
> thankies for reading, byeeee :3


End file.
